The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Each year, millions of individuals pack venues across the globe to view events ranging from sports to music festivals. While in attendance, these individuals typically purchase a variety of beverages ranging from soda to alcohol, for example. However, many event venues do not provide beverage holders that are integrated into the seats; therefore, it is not uncommon for users to spill a recently purchased beverage all over themselves or other event goers. Such a happenstance causes distress to the user, who must now purchase another beverage, and can also be a hazard to others who may slip and become injured from the spilled beverage.
In addition to the above, many event goers want to keep their hands free so as to be able to fully participate in the festivities. For this reason, there has been a rise in the number of event goers who bring their own attachable water bottles and/or hydration backpacks, for example. Unfortunately, these products are often not allowed at events that prefer to require all event goers purchase beverages and other themed souvenirs from vendors at the event.
As noted above, merchandise sold at events typically include event specific designs that incorporate details such as the performer/team names, color schemes, dates and the like. These products must be finalized weeks in advance to ensure that all event merchandise items can be manufactured and shipped to the venue in time for the event. Additionally, great care must be taken by merchants to accurately anticipate crowd levels, projected sales, and other such factors to ensure they are not left with unsold merchandise after the event has concluded.
Although there are known products such as iron-on patches, for example, which can include event details and be created on-demand during the event, these items are not generally popular, as they cannot be customized to suit the end user (e.g., to include a user's name), and cannot be secured to the users existing clothing without permanently altering the same.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a customizable and attachable article with an integrated pocket for a disposable beverage container, and a kit which includes the article and the beverage container, that can allow users to enjoy beverages at events without suffering from the above noted drawbacks.
It would be further beneficial if the article can be customized to include both event details and customer-desired details that can be worn by users without causing permanent damage to their existing clothing.